Recent digital broadcasts require service and content transmission synchronization methods for supporting hybrid broadcasts to receive A/V through terrestrial broadcast networks and A/V and enhancement data through internet network.
Especially, as one of the promising applications to be used in the future DTV service, there are hybrid broadcast services interworking with internet networks in addition to existing terrestrial broadcast networks. The hybrid broadcast services transmit enhancement data relating to a broadcast content transmitted via terrestrial broadcast networks or part of broadcast content, via internet networks in real-time, so that they allow users to experience various contents. Therefore, required are a broadcast transmission device and broadcast reception device for transmitting and receiving broadcast contents through both terrestrial broadcast networks and internet networks.